Creep
by Bleu14
Summary: SONG-FIC: Kenny desearía ser alguien especial para Craig, sin embargo Tucker solo tiene ojos para Tweek. Creep - Radiohead :D


**Howdy-Ho!**

**Aquí un pequeño Song-fic Kenny x Craig. No es Crenny ya que no me gusta xD…**

**A Craig y a Kenny los veo más como buenos amigos, quizá y hasta es el quinto mejor amigo de Craig (Después de Tweek, Token y Clyde) jajaja…**

**Incluye Creek (¿Yo poniendo Creek en algo? ¡Cuando no!) ._.**

**Canción: Creep – Radiohead. En verdad AMO esta canción :3… Si no la han escuchado, ¡HAGANLO AHORA!**

**South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone… (Yo quiero South Park D: !)**

* * *

_ CREEP._

_"When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye._

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry…"_

Kenny miraba a lo lejos a su posible único gran amor. Craig Tucker.

Estaba sentado en una pequeña barra de concreto en el parqué. Parecía esperar a alguien, pues estaba nervioso y no dejaba de ver la hora en su reloj.

En la visión de Kenny, de Tweek y posiblemente de todos, Craig era perfecto. Su piel pálida, blanca como la nieve, sus profundos y laxos ojos grises, sus finos y rojizos labios, su respingada nariz y esa envidiable figura de cintura delgada y marcados abdominales. Y tratándose de Kenny, no podía dejar de preguntarse que había debajo de esos ajustados jeans, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

_"You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world,_

_And I wish I was special_

_You're so fuckin' special…"_

Días antes Kenny se armo de valor y prácticamente se declaro a Craig.

FLASHBACK.

-¡Hey Tucker!- saludo Kenny acercándose a él.

Craig le clavo la mirada instintivamente. Estaban en los baños de la escuela y no había nadie más. Kenny se quedo helado.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- pregunto el pelinegro evidentemente enojado.

-Craig… ¿Tú…?- Kenny buscaba las palabras correctas para decirlo.

Craig comenzó a exasperarse, tenía prisa y ese idiota lo estaba retrasando. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Kenny habló.

-¿Quisieras ser mi novio?- pregunto el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

Craig inconscientemente se enojó más y le saco el dedo medio para después salir de ahí.

Kenny se dejo caer con suavidad al suelo y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules.

FIN FLASHBACK.

_"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here…"_

Poco después se enteró que Craig estaba enamorado de Tweek. Aunque ellos aún no eran nada oficialmente, eso le destrozo el corazón.

_"I don't care if it hurts_

_I want to have control,_

_I want a perfect body,_

_I want a perfect soul…"_

Cuanto daría por tener el lugar de Tweek, siendo profundamente amado por Craig. Tenía motivos para odiar al nervioso rubio, pero no lo hacía.

Tal vez, hasta deseaba ser como él.

_"I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around._

_You're so fuckin' special,_

_I wish I was special…"_

El amaba a Craig, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? El amor de Tucker no era para él, por más que lo deseara.

_"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here…"_

Kenny que estaba entre los arbustos, pensó por segundos el hablar con Craig, pero al fijar su vista en el rostro de éste pudo notar la enamorada sonrisa que se formaba en sus finos labios.

_"She's running out again,_

_She's running out,_

_She's run, run, run, running out…"_

Kenny abrió bien los ojos sorprendido. Jamás había visto a Craig sonreír y mucho menos de esa forma tan dulce y perdidamente enamorada.

Cuando McCormick dirigió su mirada a donde se fijaba la de Tucker, vio al pequeño y tembloroso rubio aproximarse hacía él.

Tweek llego a donde estaba Craig y éste le invito a sentarse alegre. Kenny miró todo sorprendido.

Tweek sonrió y se sonrojó cuando Craig tomo sus manos. Comenzaron a platicar y, lamentablemente, Kenny podía escuchar todo a la perfección.

-¿Y qué dices?- le pregunto Tucker mientras acariciaba sus manos.

-¡Gah! Craig, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Sabes mi respuesta- el rubio desviaba la mirada nervioso.

-¿Encerio?- Craig se acercaba más al rubio.

-Te amo Craig, ¡Gah! Desde siempre…- el contacto y la cercanía de Tucker era la única que no aterraba a Tweek.

Kenny sentía sus ojos inundarse lentamente con cada palabra que ambos mencionaban. "Desde siempre" se quedo pensando en las dos últimas palabras de Tweek.

-Yo te amo Tweek, como verdaderamente **jamás eh amado a nadie-**

Tweek sonrió y el pelinegro lo abrazo cariñosamente.

Kenny había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

_"Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want,_

_You're so fuckin' special_

_I wish I was special…"_

Posteriormente, Craig tomó las mejillas de Tweek suavemente y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Kenny se imagino en lugar de Tweek por segundos.

Se dio la vuelta -Adiós Craig- susurró y cerró los ojos fuertemente, tirando más lágrimas, huyendo para siempre de ese lugar.

_"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong there,_

_I don't belong there"._

Craig vivía solo por Tweek y éste le correspondía ciegamente.

Kenny no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

**Y después Kenny conoció a Butters y fue feliz :'D**

**Se me ocurrió porque escuchaba esa canción mientras veía South Park y… La verdad tengo una ligera-gran obsesión con South Park y todo para mí es South Park, y todo me recuerda a South Park y todo lo relaciono con South Park y yo AMO South Park y ¡GAH! ¡South Park! :D…**

**._.**


End file.
